


Songs for you

by nightcrawler554



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just wants to show his love for the love of his life in a very showy kind of way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArtOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfWar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In This Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048357) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Ok yes, this is for one of my most favorite authors, love their work, love them - this is just me showing my affection  
> it will be in two parts because I'm a lazy little shit 
> 
> Yo! so for the 1st song we got "Am I Wrong" by Nico and Vinz- (here's the link) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBmEJZofz2s  
> Props to the artists- but let's just pretend for a moment that Eren and his lil bro made the song because of magic... ok I'm tired its 4 in the morning so yeah I'll edit it when I wake up probably 
> 
> Whatevs! Just go read!!

Erwin was having another one of his campaigns and Hanji had took it upon herself to invite Eren and River to join them, the couple didn't mind the invite seeing it as a little break from their everyday routine and wedding planning. Neither had thought it would be so hard to plan a wedding, all the details and care that had to be put into it, Eren at one point feel asleep during a conversation about colors. Petra and Auruo were also invited as well as Farlan and Isabel since she was complaining about not seeing her big bro as much as she'd like, and in the spirit of complaining Eren was whining about how much he missed his nephew so Gilbert and Tara came up for a visit also. Neither knowing that they were coming to a campaign but it was a nice surprise, so the plus one turned into a little group gathering in which Erwin didn't mind, in fact he felt more at ease to have them there.

Farlan had gone to join Eren and the guys as they talked about random guys things with the occasional comments about silly stories when they were in the Corps, while Isabel decided to join her Big bro/sis in a conversation with Petra and Tara as they talked about baby things and many tips, River making mentle notes at the back of her mind as the talk progressed, thinking about the future she'd have with Eren and couldn't help but give a little smile.

Shes brought from her thoughts when she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to Isabel "What's up?"

Isabel just shook her head and smiled "Nothing, it's just that I've never seen that look on your face before big bro." Tara notices the bro comment but chucks it aside as an inside joke between the two and instead cast her gaze upon River.

"Oh, I wonder what she could be thinking about, blushing like that."

River turns her head to the side "I don't know what you're talking about. You must be mistaken."

Petra grinned "I know what you're thinking about; you're thinking about Eren aren't you?"

Her face grows a little redder "It's the wine."

"No it's Eren." Petra says smugly as Tara and Isabel giggles.

River pouts and refuses to look at them "Whatever."

Tara steps over and places a hand on River's shoulder "Oh come on River we're only teasing. I've felt the same way when I was thinking about my future with Gilbert, made the same faces and everything. Heck I'm still feeling this way because there still so much more for us in our future and with our son it's just all that much more brighter. Seeing you like this is endearing since we'll soon be sisters and all."

River smiles at her and nods "Yeah... you know !-" she's interrupted when a pair of arms is wrapped around her neck. 

"Oh my darling Levi, you're so cute when you blush!" Hanji squealed as River tried to pry herself free. Petra and Isabel were laughing while Tara stood there confused wondering why was River called that. 

"Damn it Hanji get off, I can't breathe- and how could you see that from all the way over there?" 

"How could I not? It was so bright and adorable that I couldn't help but drop everything that I was doing and make my way over here." Hanji said happily as she finally released the protesting woman 

"I love how she didn't deny it this time." Isabel said without a hint of fear of the glare River was sending her way. 

"What...ever. Anyway, what were you doing? Isn't this suppose to be Erwin's thing? Why are you working?" River asked still glaring at Isabel 

Hanji sighed "See, well that's the thing. This entire thing is boring. Me and Erwin have been going over time with trying to entertain guest while waiting for our main source of entertainment to show up- And before you ask, they got caught in traffic, an accident happened and the police aren't letting anyone through." 

"Well can't Erwin just get them to let them through?" 

Hanji scowled "Are you trying to ruin his good name? Last thing we want is useless news from the tabloids saying that the NYPD is coorupted and it's all Erwin's doing. Besides he can't call even if he wanted to, everyone is requesting his attention and he's stuck." 

Petra frowned "So why come complaining to us? It's not like we can do anything to help" 

"So mean. but I actually did come to ask for help" She turned and grabbed River's shoulders "I know that you have a trump card up your sleeve and I'm not moving until you give it here" 

"What makes you think I have anything-" 

"I'll refurnish your cleaning supply and teach cook how to pee in the toilet" 

"Well I might have something that can help you" she grabbed her hand and started walking "Come on." 

"Oh thank you Levi, you're the best!" 

"Why does she call her Levi?" Tara asked the other two but Petra and Isabel laughed as they followed, Tara just joined waving it off as another inside joke. 

Meanwhile with the guys, Eren was listening intently as Farlan shared a story about how Levi had totally destroyed this one guy in an arm wrestling match to pay off for their food and drinks while they were still in the underground. Gilbert just looked confused while both Eren and Auruo were giddy with the whole thing, Gilbert stepped up to voice his confusion. 

"Whose Levi?"

The others looked at him and laughed, forgetting that there was someone with them that didn't even have any memories to remember. Gilbert felt left out in the fun and was about to voice his feelings when the girls had suddenly decided to join them, River walked up to Eren and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. 

Eren turned around to look at his fiancee with a mirth smile "Yeah babe, what's up?" 

"Hanji needs some form of entertainment since their main source seems to be running into some trouble. You mind helping out?" she said plainly 

Hanji let go of River's hand to go grab Eren's "Please oh please Eren would you do this for me? I don't know what you can do- but please help!" 

Eren just looked at her before he was jumped on by Gil who wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders "Course we'll help you out! And I've got just the thing too" he reached in his pocket and pulled out his Ipod and began flipping through before he found what he was looking for he showed it to Eren who gasped at it. 

"You actually still have that?!" 

Gil laughed "Yep! Never know when it would come in handy!" 

"Man we haven't done that in years." Eren said in a voice filled with nostalgia. 

Tara folded her arms as she watched the two brothers "If it's what I think it is, then I'm dying to see the performance" 

Gil winked at her and looked to Hanji "Hey do you have any speakers?" 

She blinked "Yeah, they're over on the stage" 

"Great I'll go get my stuff!" Gil shouted as he jogged out the room. 

Tara sighed "I can't believe he brought that with us." she looked to everybody "He's been into DJing as of late, says he wants to be a hip and cool dad for his son. He's such a dork." they all laughed. 

Gil came back almost as quickly as he left, grateful that they were parked close to the event, with his laptop in his arms and a long wire he glanced over at Eren a they both made their way to the stage. Everyone except Tara and River knew what the two were planning to do but were just as excited as the brothers talked while hooking things up. Not a moment later they were standing side by side, holding a mic and Gil began addressing everyone. 

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming to Mr. Smith's event- please give him a round of applause" and they did, while Erwin bowed and looked over to Hanji for answers in which she just shrugged at her husband "Now me and my brother here will preform a song for you guys as we wait for our main source of entertainment for the night. Just consider us the opening act." Gil nodded to Eren as he went to go start the music, every one watched them expectantly, especially River, she loved hearing Eren sing but did not expect his brother's voice to come first.

_"Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?_  
 _Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?"_  


As Gil happily sung his lines with a sullen face to fit the mood, River stared at him in awe, he could sing just as lovely as Eren, she looked up to see a smug looking Tara watch her husband proudly use the voice she loved hearing so much. River turned her head back to continue watching the show.

_"I ain't tryna do what everybody else doing_  
 _Just cause everybody doing what they all do_  
 _If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow_  
 _I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home"_

Gil sung obviously pumped, moving his body to the beat as he looked down at Tara and winked at her and she just puffed her chest out even more proud, displaying that she had claimed that. Erwin took this as a great opportunity to go and make the call necessary to help get his prime entertainment to their destination.

_So am I wrong?_  


"Whoo!" Eren shouted out from behind his brother.

_"For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _Now am I wrong?_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"_  


He smacked his hand to his chest to symbolize his feelings with the words, but shook his head as he sung his next lines.

_"But that's just how I feel,_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _Trying to reach the things that I can't see"_

Gil looked and pointed up to match the words while Eren had gripped his shoulder as he stepped to the front, as Gil's voice faded out Eren looked to River and smiled before facing the crowd ready to go as he brought the mic to his mouth.

_"Am I tripping for having a vision?"_  
 _My prediction: I'm a be on the top of the world_  


He chuckled at his friend's reaction, the look on their faces, their jaws dropped in surprise not expecting to her his voice come out like that.

He brought his free arm up and brought it down to symbolize the world. Isabel moved closer to River "Big Bro, where did you get this guy?" and mesmerized by her fiancee's voice River just shrugged as she shushed Isabel.

_"Walk your walk and don't look back, always do what you decide_  
 _Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel"_  


Eren sung as people in the crowd began to move, enjoying the song to the point of dancing. River noticed a red blinking light and took her eyes off of Eren for a moment to see where it was coming from, instantly regretting that she did, she found that Hanji was recording the performance. River shook her head and went back to watching them wondering when in the did she get a recorder and where was she hiding it?

_"Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no_  
 _Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel"_

Both brothers sung that last line together and Eren bumped a fist in the air as Gil went on to sing his lines followed closely by his brother. River considered the words for a moment and found them similar to a situation that's happened before and even more strange at how in some way the lyrics remind her of their past.

_Am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)_  
 _For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _(Oh yeah yeah yeah oh)_  


Both brothers were playfully singing through the chorus and by now half the crowd was dancing to the music or steadily moving to the sound of the beat. While keeping the camera on them Hanji looked around and was pleased at the sight, she would definitely have to reward them later.

_Now am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
 _(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  


Erwin had returned, he poked Hanji on the shoulder and gave a quick peck on her cheek before turning his attention back on the brothers.

_But that's just how I feel,_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

Eren and Gil had sung looking at each other making silly but knowing faces as they could slightly hear the giggles from their friends at their ridiculous display.

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
 _I don't wanna be right, right_  
 _If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
 _I don't wanna be right_  


_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
 _I don't wanna be right, right_  
 _If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
 _I don't wanna be right_  


From the way that Eren sung, River could feel the sudden emotion and pain that others wouldn't notice or just shrug it off but it was there, it was strong and she felt it, her heart ached for him in that moment and it carried on slightly as Gil sung next and she could tell that his held pain too. This was more than just a song to them.

_Am I wrong?_  
 _For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _Now am I wrong?_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  


River turned and looked at Tara and saw a pained expression on her face as well, she knew too that these words held meaning and it finally struck her- their relationship with Grisha, it makes so much sense. The two of them put their feelings into a song, of how much they just want to be free to be themselves and live their own lives, even now these words must be a huge impact on them. Eren had placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder and looked at him encouragingly as they continued the song. 

_But that's just how I feel,_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

The two fist bump and start moving to the beat of the music as well like the audience that were more than enjoying themselves with the "opening act", they sung with more vigor than anything as if trying to prove a point through their voices

_So am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)_  
 _For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _(Oh yeah yeah yeah oh)_  
 _Now am I wrong? (Am I wrong?)_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
 _(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  


Eren purposefully sung that last line seductively as both brothers moved their hips in a dangerous motion that sent a shiver down River and Tara's spine. The way that those two did that was so unfair, and to make it worse Eren sung into the mic with even greater force than last time.

_"But that's just how I feel,_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _Trying to reach the things that I can't see"_

Eren's voice was powerful as he sung into the mic with all his might, his voice river-beating throughout the entire room, the feeling he put into it reached out to everyone as they watched him end the song. River looked at him with marvel in her eyes as the two brothers received adoring applause from the audience, they both bowed and collected their things before leaving the stage. As soon as they were off the stage, Tara walked to Gil and gave him a kiss, Eren laughed at the display before River decided to follow her soon to be sister and gave Eren a heated kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her enjoying the affection and when the kiss broke he smiled lovingly at her "Thanks" 

"Oh yes that's very nice- and done" Hanji said as she ended the video cooing at the two lovebirds before her and completely ignoring River's glare "That was great you two! Didn't know you guys could sing like that!" 

They both thanked her and Tara smiled "The Jager boys do make a spectacular pair." 

Hanji nodded enthusiastically "They do! They could easily become celebrities" 

"Aw man you guys are so cool- I want one" Isabel pouted and River pulled Eren closer to her and out of the way of the little red-head. 

Farlan laughed "Easy Le-River, she was only kidding" 

"No I'm not." 

"Anyway, why won't you two go into show business?" 

Erwin stepped up pulling out his phone "Yes I'm wondering too, is it because you're having trouble? I'll make a call if you want me to." Erwin was already tapping in a number before Eren interrupted him. 

"No that won't be necessary but thanks anyway" Gil nodded in agreement. 

"That's too bad. I was so looking forward to the songs you guys would sing. Your voices are wonderful"

"Get in line, I already told him that I'm erasing every song on my Ipod and having him re-sing all of them" River said plainly 

"I hear you girl, I am forever pissed that some talent scout hasn't already called asking for them yet- I'm highly offended actually. Listen you two, if you ever do decided to become famous singers make me you're agent, I'll hook you up. Ain't no body scamming my babies" 

"Thank you Tara." The brothers say in unison and everyone laughs 

Auruo smiles smugly "You know Eren wouldn't Micah be mad that he didn't get to see your show tonight. Just think of the fit he'll throw." Petra slapped his arm as Eren's face paled 

"Oh shit..." he lets go of River to reach over and grabs his brother's shoulders "Dude we have to go to London- like right now" 

"Dude what the hell? No." 

"No... bro... you do not understand- by now Hanji has already uploaded that video on Facebook. Meaning that I have about thirty minutes to an hour before Micah eventually sees that video and contacts me" 

"So?" 

"Bro... you don't understand.... the things that man will do!" 

"Man get off me!" 

"Respect your big brother!" 

Everyone laughed at the brother's dispute over life and death. Erwin's phone began to ring and he picked it up excusing himself from the group, River had asked him to show her where the bathroom was on his way and he happily agreed to show her the way. Tara took note of the absence and thought of it as a good chance to get something off her mind. She got closer to the brothers and tapped them, Eren had Gil in a headlock with the other struggling.

"Honey you can finish playing with your brother in a moment I have to talk to him." seeing the seriousness they both let go, the others did too and decided to talk amongst themselves. 

Eren looked to her "What's up T?" 

"Throughout the performance I've been taking glances at River and I can say this easily that that woman is in love with your voice. Seriously, I think you're getting lucky tonight." 

He blushed "T-Tara!" 

She chuckled "It's true and you know it... but it's not just your voice. It's all of you Eren, she loves you wholeheartedly, inside and out. And I know you do to." 

Eren looked down and smiled, there was no doubt he absolutely adored his fiancee "Yeah" 

She nodded "Now with that being said I think I have an idea, if you had anything planned for her you should involve your voice. Something like how you did here tonight, that would really wow her." 

"You know I have been too, but I just didn't know what. I wanted to reward her for all her hard work with her book and also... I just wanted to make her feel special. But now with your suggestion I think I have an idea of what to do now! Thanks Tara." 

"No problem" she walked back to join the group in their conversation as Eren pulled out his phone and dialed a number "... Hello? ... Yeah Tyron it's me- listen I need a favor"

* * *

 

A month after the campaign.

River was sitting on the couch looking up wedding invitations on her computer that she wanted to show Eren later, they were all nice and it was annoying just picking out a few to compare, but as she sat there looking at them a little fuzzy feeling started to buzz inside her and she couldn't help from smiling. She was getting married to the man of her dreams and she's internally squealing about it that she will never in this life or the next mention to anyone ever or even herself and definitely not Eren, and speak of the devil and he shall appear. As she had her small little moment, Eren walked in the house, she was going to turn to greet him when he heard him lightly singing a song she never heard of before. 

"Hey what's that you're singing?" she said with immense curiosity, especially since it was coming from his lips 

Eren was shocked but it only lasted a second and luckily River hadn't noticed it, so he just smiled lovingly at her and started to sing "All of me" to her. He did nothing special while singing the song, barely even looking at her, he put his bag down and hung up his coat, washed his hands and went into the kitchen to make them both some tea and not just any tea, her favorite tea. And when it neared to the end he handed her her cup and sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek when the song finished. He chuckled and sipped his cup of tea and looked to the computer. 

"What's that you're looking at?" he asked 

River continued to stare at him with the hot cup of tea in her hands, not even paying attention to how hot it was or even what was going on anymore, she just looked at him like he was the seventh wonder of the world. 

He looked up and smiled at her "What's wrong?" 

She turned her head away and gently put the cup down on the table, she closed her laptop and calmly placed it next to the tea and took his tea from him and placed it next to hers. She then closed her hands and proceeded to stand up, she reached down and grabbed his hand and silently lead him into their bedroom where she rode him so hard for so long that Eren needed to call in for work because he no longer believed he had legs.  


End file.
